disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
First Order Stormtroopers
First Order Stormtroopers (simply refereed as Stormtroopers) are the military infantry units of the First Order in the Star Wars franchise. With their stark white armor and armed with powerful weapons, they serve as the enforcers of the First Order much like their predecessors had done under the fallen Empire. Background Stormtroopers of the First Order were much more formidable than their Imperial counterparts in the Galactic Empire, and were more skilled, more versatile, and better equipped. They were also indoctrinated and trained since birth to support the First Order's cause and beliefs, willingly serving the First Order with fervor and zeal. Appearances ''The Force Awakens The Stormtroopers appear in the seventh "Star Wars" movie ''The Force Awakens under the service of the Knights of Ren. They are now part of the First Order, a faction of the Sith run by Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. They are led by General Hux and Captain Phasma, coming in a variety of variants, such as Snowtroopers, Flametroopers, riot control, and megablaster stormtroopers. Unlike their Imperial predecessors, First Order Stormtroopers are smarter, stronger, and more versatile; they are capable of melee combat and are armed with stronger armor capable of withstanding an attack by a Wookiee and better, more advanced weaponry. They also have a better aim. They are first seen tearing apart a village on Jakku in search of the map to Luke Skywalker, in which they slaughter the inhabitants on Kylo Ren's orders. They proceed to engage their enemies on several fronts during the course of the film, including the Battle of Takodona. One notable Stormtrooper in the film is FN-2187, better known as Finn, who deserts the First Order upon seeing both the death of one of his squad mates and seeing the First Order slaughter innocent bystanders on Jakku. He then proceeds to help prisoner and Resistance pilot Poe Dameron escape from Kylo Ren and crashes on Jakku. Proceeding with Poe's mission to return Poe's droid BB-8 and the map he carries to Luke Skywalker to The Resistance, encountering and befriending the scavenger, Rey and heroes Han Solo and Chewbacca along the way. Finn later joins fully with the Resistance when Rey is kidnapped by Kylo Ren and helps to provide valuable intel on Starkiller base, allowing The Resistance to destroy it. Finn also duels Kylo Ren during the destruction of Starkiller Base with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, and though defeated, injures the Knight of Ren, allowing the Force-sensitive Rey to take up the weapon and defeat him. Gallery Promotional Images Force Awakens 3.jpg Force Awakens 2.jpg Force Awakens 1.jpg FirstOrderStormtrooperFathead.png FirstOrderStormtrooperFathead2.png FirstOrderStormtrooperFathead3.png Screenshots The Force Awakens 1.png The-Force-Awakens-20.png Disney INFINITY Kylo Ren screenshot.jpg Lego BB-8 and Stormtroopers.jpeg Miscellaneous First Order Stormtroopers Firing.jpeg StormtrooperHelmetEpisodeVII.jpg|New helmet design First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 03.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 02.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 01.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 04.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 01.jpg First Order Stormtrooper helmet.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Figure 1.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 2.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 3.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 5.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 6.png Funko Pop! Star Wars First Order Stormtrooper.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars First Order Snowtrooper.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars First Order Flametrooper.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Category:Soldiers Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Armies Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Antagonists